A Masquerade Ball
by Purrincess Alix
Summary: When their school decides to host a masquerade ball as the theme for the annual dance, Adrien and Marinette (stupidly) decide to go as their alter egos. Just...stupid decision. Will their secret identities be revealed? What happens when Hawkmoth shows up? That dance is gonna very weird, that's what.
1. Chapter 1

on Monday morning, when Ms. Bustier walked in, her class had expected it to be a normal day, and a normal week. Well, as normal as it can get when there are akuma attacks at least twice a week.

"Hello class." She said.

A chorus of " Hello Ms. Bustier." was heard throughout the room, and she smiled.

"Today we have a special annoucement. The school 's annual dance will be themed 'Masquerade Ball!'

That's when all hell broke loose.

" Girl, you should ask Adrien! " Ayla told Marinette.

"On no, watch." She put up three fingers in the air and counter down. " 3...2...1"

" Adrikins! " Chloe shrieked.

Marinette chuckled. "Right on time."

"You should go to the dance with me!" She was saying.

"Sorry, Chloe, I already know my dad won't let me."

Marinette sighed. She had known this was going to happen. It always did. So, instead of being down about it, she took out her sketchbook and started to design an outfit. Nino had asked Alya to the dance last week, having already known it was going happen. Maybe she could go as ladybug. She could pretend she was sick, then sneak out. Fairly simple, especially if she transformed.

(Time skip)

The rest of the day went fairly simple. Once she got home, she did her homework, then went back to working on her dress. It would be a ball gown, though it would be easy to move around in. Of course it would be red with black spots. She finished her sketch, then transformed, went on her balcony, and swung towards the Eiffel tower, ready for night patrol with Chat.

Nothing eventful happened. The city of Paris was once again safe. So, she went home and went to bed in a good mood. Though it probably wouldn't last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! So, a couple people asked why the last chapter was so short, and it's because I might do my chapters for this story like each chapter is a new day, so I'll do that until I time skip. I do not own miraculous ladybug**

Marinette was late. Again. "Marinette, WAKE UP!" Tikki was trying to get her up. "You're gonna be late for school!"

Marinette bolted upright and then proceeded to run around her room getting dressed as fast as possible. after running down the stairs, saying a rushed goodbye to maman and papa, and grabbing a croissant, she ran towards the school at lightning speed, only to discover she was actually early. "Umm...Tikki?"

"Yes, Marientte?" she said, chuckling slightly.

"I'm early. Why did you wake me up early?"

"So that I knew you wouldn't be late. Also, I figured you could use a day when you were early to school instead of late for once. Maybe you can put finishing touches on you dress for the dance, or finish your homework if there's anything left?"

"True, thank's Tikki." She said, yawning.

Then Adrien walked in. "What in the world? Marinette, you're early."

"I know. M-my...umm...p-parents told me I was late so that w-way I would get up early and w-wouldn't be late for school a-again."

"Oh. That's smart."

"Y-yeah. Certainly g-got me going p-pretty fast."

"No doubt. You didn't even put your pigtails in, so your hairs down."

"W-wait, really?"

"Yeah."

"Oh Jesus, I'll be right back, I n-need to g-go put my p-pigtails-"

"No, don't. It looks cute like that."

"You r-really think so?"

"I know so pr-" He cut himself off. He wasn't about to reveal his secret identity to her. She could get hurt. And he certainly didn't want that. **(A/N ;) :3)**

 **Time Skip: Chloe walks in**

"This is gonna be fun." Marinette muttered.

"Oh look, Maritrash is here early for once. I bet her stupid parents had to wake her up extra early so she could help out in their terrible bakery since their so poor. ( **A/N: sorry Mari but I've got to do this for the story)**

Needless to say, Marinette was not happy. Actually, that was an understatement. She was furious. So was Alya. "Hold me back Nino!" She screamed. He did. He had to, otherwise Chloe would be dead in ten seconds and Alya wouldn't regret it.

Marinette took a deep breath, then said in a calm and deadly voice: "You can say whatever you want about me. My designs, my clothes, what I look like, but leave my family out of it. If you would happen to insult my family or my parents bakery again, I would really regret to inform the mayor that his daughter had fallen off the Eiffel Tower." she then sat down, smirking.

The class was surprised. Chloe was terrified. Alya somehow calmed down and went back to her seat. "Would you seriously push her off the Eiffel Tower?" she asked.

"Oh of course not. I'm not a murderer. I just wanted her to back off." This, of course, was said quietly so no one would hear the two of them talking.

 **Time Skip: That night**

Marinette had finished her dress for the dance early, so she hung it up in the back of her closet, where no one would find it. She glanced at the clock, and saw that Chat would be coming it about 15 minutes, since it was 6:15 and he usually came at 6:30. "Looks like I finished the dress just in time Tikki." she said.

"I guess so Marinette."

15 minutes later, Chat knocked on the window, and Marinette let him in.

"Wow _purr_ incess. Your hair looks really pretty down."

"Thanks Chat. So how's life been?"

"Pretty good. No akuma attacks lately, so no seeing M'lady. There is that that's coming up at my school, but since I can't go as my civilian form, I'm going in costume."

"Hmm, my school has a dance coming up recently too. You know, I heard that Ladybug is going as Ladybug because she wanted to go in costume. She told her friends that she won't be going."

"Where did you hear that?" Chat asked.

"She told me." Marinette simply answered.

"OK then. Oops, gotta s _cat._ Can't be late for _paw_ trol. That would be a _cat_ astrophe."

Marinette sighed. "Bye Chat. Also, really the puns?"

"Yup. _Au revior_ , princess." he said, lifting her hand up to his mouth and kissing her knuckles.

After making sure he was gone, Marinette yelled "Spots on!" and swung towards the Eiffel Tower for patrol.

Once she got there, Chat immediately said "Hello M'lady. I heard that your going to your schools dance in costume. I believe that we go to the same school, so would you like to go with me?"

"Well, I'm not going with anyone, so sure, why not? I'll meet you there."

"OK then. Let's make sure our city is safe, and meet back up here when we're done?"

"Of course."

After patrol was complete, they went home and and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillow.

 **So, sorry I haven't posted in a while, my parents don't know I write fanfics, so it's a little difficult for me to post unless I write on my tablet, and it's really hard to do that...so...yeah...hehe...sorry. Alright, then, stay miraculous!**

 **~Ali**


End file.
